Terrasse de café (défi Crazy n15)
by Lolocando
Summary: Voila ma réponse au défi sur le thème Terrasse de café de Crazy Av


_Hey salut ! Et oui je suis vivante ! Veuillez excuser mon absence de plus d'un mois (je crois) mais je passe en ce moment mon bac donc je n'es plus le temps d'écrire ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs XD du coup je participe au défi 15 de Crazy parce que j'ai déjà un truc tout prêt, j'ai juste réajusté quelque truc._

 _Alors je vous présente un extrait d'un chapitre de ma fanfic Notre face caché sur laquelle je travail depuis 1 an et demi (et oui ça fait beaucoup XD) je pense qu'elle sera bientôt prête mais je n'en suit vraiment pas sur donc je vous ne vous fait pas de faux espoir XD_

 _Sinon l'histoire qu'est-ce que c'est ? Et bien c'est un peu compliqué, je peux juste vous dire que le personnage principal de cette fic est Chloé et que Sam est un OC crée de toute pièce. J'espère que cela va vous plaire ^^_

 _ **(résumé de début de chapitre) Sam a trouvé Chloé dans une ruelle entrain de pleurer et a réussi à la convaincre de venir boire un verre avec lui** _

Sam l'avait emmené dans un café à la décoration chaleureuse très différente de ceux qu'elle fréquentait d'habitude. La terrasse du café était en bois surmonté de barrières noires avec des jardinière où était planté des pétunia d'un rouge soutenue. Les tables et les chaise de fer forgé vert surmonter parfois de parasols blanc était occupé par quelque clients qui parlaient joyeusement, travaillaient avec leur ordinateur portable, lisaient le journal ou alors profitaient des derniers beau jours avant l'hiver. Sam entra dans le café et se dirigea directement vers le patio. La pièce éclairé par une verrière avait le même parquet que celui de la terrasse extérieur. Les murs fait de petites briques blanches étaient parcourue par de très nombreuse plante grimpante. De chaque coté de la pièce s'étaler des table et des chaises en bois. Le jeune se dirigea vers la tables la plus éloigner et s'installa invitant Chloé à faire de même. La jeune fille s'assit, bien qu'elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre d'endroit si commun elle appréciait l'ambiance de calme qui se dégageait du lieu. A peine étaient-ils installer qu'une serveuse viens prendre leur commande. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mots le temps qu'on leur apporte le thé et le café viennois.

\- Alors, attaqua Sam en attrapant son thé, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

\- Tu croit vraiment que je vais te le dire. Tu ne me connaît même pas, fit Chloé en trempant les lèvres dans son café en fessant bien attention à ne pas ses mettre de la mousse.

Sam cala sa tête entre ses paume avant de lui répondre avec un sourire au coin.

\- Si tu t'appelle Chloé Bourgeois et tu es la fille du maire, je le sais tu le revendique à longueur de temps. Et puis je te rappel qu'on est dans la même classe. Toi par contre, je suis sur que tu ne sais même pas qui je suis.

\- Alors là je te contredit, je sais parfaitement qui tu es.,

\- Ah oui, prouve le alors, la défia t-il en se penchant vers elle.

\- D'accord, fit Chloé en se penchant elle aussi vers lui. Tu es Sam Waner, ton père est Américain et ta mère vient du Sud de la France. Il sont divorcé et ta mère c'est remarié et tu as une demi-sœur.

Sam fut très surprit mais n'en montra rien. Apparemment elle ne connaissait pas son plus lourd secret. Chloé ne lui avait pas tout dit, elle savait autre chose sur lui mais ne voulait pas lui dire pour ne pas casser la bonne ambiance.

\- Je sais pas si je dois être flatté ou pas ? Fit-il avec un sourire au coin tout en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise. Mais d'abord comment connais tu tous ça sur moi ?

\- Facile je suis la fille du maire, dit Chloé en observant sa manucure.

\- J'aurai du m'en douter que tu me répondrais ça. Et ensuite, pourquoi a tu fait ça ?

\- J'aime bien savoir la situation social des gens pour voir si je peux les fréquenter, fit-elle en haussant négligemment les épaules.

\- Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas venant du personne comme toi ? Bon et alors moi, tu peux me fréquenter ou je suis pas assez friqué ?

\- J'y réfléchie encore…

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux pendant lequel ils en profitèrent pour finir leurs boissons.

\- Mais alors, reprit Sam, tu ne connais pas mes goût, mes centre d'intérêts ?

\- Je n'en est pas besoin.

\- Oookayyy... mais tu dois savoir que je suis un fan de Jagget Stone et des Super Héros.

Chloé haussa les épaules avant de répondre en gloussant.

\- Qui n'aime pas Jagget Stone et Ladybug et Chat Noir ? Personnellement Jagget séjourne souvent au Palace de mon père et il est même venue pour ma campagne de délégué. Et Ladybug et Chat Noir m'ont sauvé de très nombreuse fois, je l'ai est même aidé à plusieurs reprises, se venta t-elle.

Sam resta abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il ne savait pas s'il devait la croire ou non.

\- A-ah bon. Moi je n'ai jamais pu aller au concert de Jagget, il ne passait jamais près de chez moi ou alors il n'y avait plus de place, avoua Sam en baissant les yeux.

\- Ah c'est dommage.

Elle regarda distraitement son portable avant d'ajouter.

\- Bon c'est pas tout mais je vais y aller moi.

Elle allait pour partir quand Sam la rattrapa par le bras la forçant à se rasseoir.  
\- Epepep… Tu croyais vraiment m'avoir aussi facilement. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu pleurais tous à l'heure.

\- Je suis vraiment obliger, lui demanda Chloé en fessant la moue.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas partir tant que tu ne me le diras pas. Allez, rajouta t-il en voyant qu'elle détournait le regard, ça ne de doit pas être si terrible que ça, si ?

Chloé après un instant de réflexion fini par capituler en soufflant bruyamment.

\- Bon d'accord, mais tu vas me trouver ridicule.

\- Le ridicule ne tue pas.

\- Si tu le dis… Bon en fait mon amie Sabrina m'as appeler tout à l'heure pour me dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir à notre après-midi spéciale fille en prétextant qu'elle avait autre chose à faire.

\- C'est pour ça que tu pleurais tout à l'heure ? Fit Sam en se retenant de rire.

\- Tu vois, je savais que tu allais me trouver ridicule.

\- Non je trouve juste ça complètement débile de pleurer pour si peux. On voit bien que la vie ne t'as pas touché, dit Sam en baissant la voix tandis que son regard s'assombrissait.

\- Tu ne me connais pas ! S'emporta soudain Chloé le regard voilé.

\- Tout va bien mademoiselle, fit une serveuse attirer par le crie de la fille du maire.

En temps normal elle serait partie en houspillant la jeune femme mais une force invisible, une lueur dans le regard de Sam, la poussa à se calmer et à se rasoir.

\- Oui, ce n'ai rien. Laissez nous maintenant ! Jeta t-elle à la serveuse.

Elle avait quand même une réputation à tenir. Un silence gênant s'installa avant que Sam ne le brise en demandant timidement.

\- Et vous aviez prévu de faire quoi ?

\- Et bien d'aller au cinéma puis de faire les boutiques.

\- Tous un programme quoi, se moqua gentiment Sam. Et vous aviez prévu d'aller voir quoi au ciné ?

\- La dernière comédie romantique.

\- Et comme boutique.

\- Ceux habituelle sur les champs Élysée.

\- Waou vous devez avoir beaucoup d'argent alors, fit remarquer le jeune homme en sifflant entre ses dents.

\- Moi oui, mais pas mon amie. Elle porte mes sac et en échange je lui offre une bricole, dit Chloé avec un naturelle déconcertant.

Sam bugua sur sa dernière phrase, bizarrement cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça, il faut dire que ça réputation la précéder.

\- Heu tu sais une amie n'est pas un serviteur Chloé. C'est peut être pour ça qu'elle t'a lâché, elle en peut être marre d'être traité avec condescendance.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison, se buta Chloé.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelque seconde avant que Sam ne propose. La bonne ambiance qui régnais au début de leur conversation avait disparue.

\- Si tu veux on peut la faire ton après midi mais… à ma façon.

Chloé lui rit au nez.

\- Non mais tu plaisante là j'espère.

\- Tu as autre chose de prévu toi cette aprem ? Dit-il en sachant la réponce d'avance.

\- Non, reconnue la jeune fille.

\- Et bien moi non plus. Donc je te propose d'aller voir un film et après d'aller faire _mes_ magasins.

\- Non mais tu rêves là. Tu peux toujours courir pour que j'accepte, rie la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est ça où je dis à tout le monde que tu pleurais dans une ruelle, la menaça Sam.

\- Tu n'oserais pas, fit Chloé en se penchant vers lui ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Je vais me gêner, fit-il sur le même ton.

\- Si tu fais ça je vais détruire ta vie.

\- Je prend le risque.

Ils se défièrent du regard quelque instant sachant tout les deux qu'ils ne se gênerait pas pour mettre à exécution leur menace.

\- Alors, demanda Sam, on y va ?

Chloé hésita à peine une seconde avant de répondre.

\- Ok, je te suis.

Ils payèrent et sortirent du café pour se dirigeaient vers le cinéma le plus proche.


End file.
